


Oh My My My

by thegoldendecade



Series: The Lucky Ones [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic VM, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Singer!Tessa, Song: Mary's Song (Oh My My My) (Taylor Swift), VirtueMoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoldendecade/pseuds/thegoldendecade
Summary: It's been two years since Tessa and Scott reunited, after a decade apart. They're closer than they've ever been, life has never been better, and Tessa has an important new song for Scott.Future-fic inspired by Taylor Swift's "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)"Sequel to "The Lucky One"
Relationships: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Series: The Lucky Ones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831591
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Oh My My My

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the sequel to "The Lucky One"! I didn't plan this at all at first, and this song has been used for so many VM fics and videos that I was hesitant to add to it, but it just fits them so perfectly that I couldn't stop once I started writing. If you haven't read "The Lucky One", this will still be somewhat understandable, but it'll make more sense if you read it first.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

He smiles as he opens the door, entering the condo unit that's quickly become home. He's technically only been living here for three months — he hadn't sold his old unit next door until recently, but he had been spending so much time at Tessa's for the last two years that having two units between them seemed pretty unnecessary.

At first, when he first moved in next door to her, he tried not to bother her too much. He only went over to her place when she invited him, and that wasn't often. He decided to coach skating part-time, so he's at the rink before sunrise. She spends most of her time at the studio working on new music, and she sometimes doesn't get back until past midnight. He had been a little disappointed at how their schedules never seemed to align. After all, he had finally moved back to Canada, and he had chosen to settle next door to her, hundreds of kilometres away from his hometown, all because he had wanted to connect with her, but he barely even saw her.

That had all changed one Friday evening when Tessa had taken a rare break to back in time for dinner. He had already spent the afternoon cooking for her, so when she invited him over, he had eagerly gone next door with her favourite pasta and a chocolate cake. That had been the most fun he'd had for a long time, and she'd clearly agreed, because nearly every night after that, she'd come home a little earlier and invite him over.

The routine was the same. Since he only coaches in the morning, he would spend the afternoon cooking something new, and even if it didn't turn out exactly as planned, he would make a chocolate dessert, and she would invite him over, and he would proudly share his new culinary creations with her. One night, after a few too many glasses of wine, they'd fallen asleep together on her couch after watching a movie, and over time, he started sleeping on her couch instead of his own bed more often than not.

Eventually, she had laughed and told him to just sleep in her bed with her, and it had felt perfectly natural, just as it had so many years ago. There was always something unique about their relationship. He can't remember a time when he didn't have deep feelings for her, whether it was fierce protectiveness as teenagers or something more as they got older. They stopped trying to label their relationship even before they retired from skating together, but for the last year, they've definitely been a couple. There wasn't a defining breaking point. It had happened organically, just like everything else they did together. If he really thinks about it, it feels like they've been married for twenty years, although they're not, so he tries not to think about it too much.

And after a few months, he had been spending so much time in her condo unit that he would spend days not even entering his own next door. He should've known that living so close to her would mean eventually living _with_ her, but she's more than happy to have him, and he feels more at home with her, anyway.

The ten years of separation have changed almost nothing. They're both older, but only a few months after reuniting, it was like no time had passed at all. He is still, and will always be, Tessa's biggest fan, and she's his rock. She keeps him grounded, and it feels like he has meaning to his life, which he'd lost in their years apart. They gravitate towards each other, like they always have. He has a feeling that he won't spend another day of his life without her.

Lately, though, she's been busy, and sometimes he's already asleep by the time she gets home. He's asked her a few times what she's working on, but she's only told him that it's a surprise that she can't tell him about yet. Every time, she reassures him that he'll be the first to find out once she can say anything. He knows she's working on a new album; it's been a few years since she's released any new music, and she's already shared many new songs with him. He's not sure that's the surprise, though. He suspects that she might be working on a larger project, some sort of collaboration with other artists. Whatever it is, he can't wait to find out, and selfishly, he hopes that she'll tell him soon so that she'll be less busy and they can spend more time together. He misses her, that's all.

He paces around the living room, but suddenly, he hears noises coming from the kitchen, so he runs over to see that his soup is threatening to boil over. He quickly turns down the heat before giving it a taste. He's perfected this recipe over a few months. It's Tessa's favourite, so he finds himself making it several times a week for dinner. Nothing makes him happier than seeing her happy after a long day.

He looks at the clock on the oven. 6:21. Dinner's ready, but he's not sure when Tessa's going to get back. She hasn't texted yet, so he suspects it might be another late night in the studio. He sighs and ladles himself a bowl of soup and cuts himself a slice of baguette. He doesn't feel like toasting it for himself, but he'll make garlic bread for Tessa after he eats. He chews silently on the crusty bread, finding himself once again without anyone to talk to. There was a period of several months when Tessa never missed a single evening, but tonight, like every other night so far this week, her dinner is waiting on the stove, staying warm until she gets back.

He finishes eating and gets up, turning off the kitchen light and walking out to the living room. He smiles as he sees the familiar framed picture of the two of them, seven and nine years old, sitting on the glass coffee table. He picks up the frame and looks closely at the two smiling kids looking back at him. He remembers the day that picture was taken, thirty-five years ago. Tessa was smiling, picture-perfect as always, even though she had been rolling her eyes at him just minutes before the camera flashed. His smile looked a little more forced. He had been mad at her about something childish. They didn't get along early on in their partnership, but their parents were able to convince them to smile and pose for a picture, and he's grateful that they did.

He hears the front door open and he places the picture carefully down before looking up and rushing to the door, a grin on his face.

"T, you're back!"

She smiles as she kisses him on the cheek, dropping her bag down and giving him a hug. "Sorry I didn't text you. I left the studio as soon as I could."

He didn't expect her to come back so soon, so he's overjoyed that she's just here. She shrugs off her jacket and he smiles as he picks it up. "I like your jacket, T," he teases, and she looks back at it, noticing the name "Moir" patched in large letters on the back.

"Oh!" She laughs. "I must've taken your coaching jacket to work by accident!" She arches a brow as she looks at his own shirt. It's one that he often wears around at home, a slightly oversized black t-shirt from her last tour two years ago, when they had reunited after ten years apart. It has a small picture of her singing on it, and diagonally across the whole front is her name written in large, elegant cursive. The back has a list of all the cities that she had visited on that tour, with "Miami, FL, USA" in bold, indicating where had gotten the t-shirt.

"I like your shirt," she echoes him, and he looks down and smiles. "Speaking of which, Scott, I have something important to show you tonight."

He grins. "I knew it! You're going on tour again!"

She shakes her head and smiles a little. "Close. Well, I'm probably going on tour again, but not for a little while. I actually —"

"Wait!" He interrupts her, wide-eyed. "Let me guess, T!"

She laughs. "Okay, you get three guesses."

He furrows his brow, considering which of the many possibilities he had contemplated is most likely. "New album?"

She hums. "Yes, but that's not it."

"You're collaborating with the Arkells?"

"I wish," she chuckles. "Maybe one day."

He frowns, his two best guesses not quite right. He lights up with an idea. "Aha! It's a trick question, isn't it, T?" She starts shaking her head but he continues, "You finally bought that sculpture of ice skates from that cool chocolate place down the block!"

She looks confused for a moment, but then she starts laughing. "No," she manages to say, and he's too happy seeing her laugh to feel disappointed that he hadn't guessed correctly. "No, I have a new song to show you, actually."

"Oh." He had spent this whole time thinking it was going to be something huge, but it makes sense. Sometimes, she'll work on her music at home, so he'll get to hear her works in progress and he gets sneak peeks of her new songs, but she hasn't been home very long lately, so he should've realized that she had just shifted to working in the studio. It's been a while since he's heard a new song of hers that he hadn't gotten to hear throughout the writing process, so he's excited. "Awesome!" His enthusiasm makes her smile, and he feels his heart flutter. It's been a familiar feeling for thirty-five years, and he doesn't think it'll ever go away.

"Actually," she says, walking over to the other side of him, away from the door, "do you want to hear it now?"

"T, of course I want to hear it!" He takes her hand in his and she looks up at him. "Unless you want to eat first? I didn't realize you'd be back early, so I've already eaten."

She shrugs, picking up her guitar and sitting down on the couch. "It's alright. I want you to hear this, too."

He sits down next to her, smiling and bouncing a little on the couch, which makes her smile, too. She strums a few times, testing the tuning. He looks carefully at her face, always so concentrated. He notices a fleeting expression flash over her face as she finishes tuning the last string. Is she nervous? It's gone as quickly as he's noticed it, though, and she smiles at him before strumming the opening chords, intertwined with an intricate riff. Already, it sounds different from some of her other works in progress. It sounds polished, but stripped back, and it almost sparkles as her fingers move expertly across the strings.

" _I was seven and you were nine_ ," she sings, looking up at him, " _I looked at you like the stars that shined_ ," and a warm feeling rushes through his body because he suddenly knows what this is. This song is about them. It's their story.

He puts an arm carefully around her, not wanting to disturb her elaborate guitar playing, and she responds by nuzzling up to his neck as she continues. " _Your daddy used to joke about the two of us, growing up and falling in love, and our mamas smiled, and rolled their eyes_ ," and he vividly recalls this, remembering how their parents had quickly become friends while the two of them still refused to talk to each other and avoided touching each other as much as possible while skating. They've come so far. That seems like a lifetime ago.

As she sings, " _I dared you to kiss me_ ," he does just that, kisses her quickly and squeezes her with the arm that's draped over her, and she laughs, recovering as she sings, " _Just two kids, you and I_ ," and the long note that she holds vibrates throughout him.

" _I was sixteen when suddenly I wasn't that little girl you used to see_ ," and the lyrics and the softness in her voice bring him instantly back to those tumultuous days when they had just started figuring out their way around their partnership. The protective urge that he had always felt around her had grown stronger and stronger, especially as they trained away from home. At the same time, she had grown into a fierce individual in her own right, and she'd become frustrated with his insistence to be everywhere she was. He had become defensive, not accepting or knowing what to do about his complex feelings for her. He smiles as he reflects on how they've completely turned around. They can't seem to get enough of each other now, even though they live together in the same tiny condo unit, and they spend many of their waking — and sleeping — moments together.

He sighs happily, hearing her melodic voice all around him. He feels calm, he feels safe, and he lets her music cover him like a blanket. She nudges him slightly with her elbow, smiling as he realizes that he's almost, but not quite, blocking the farthest fret on her guitar, so he sits up a little and she smiles as she reaches across to play a chord, continuing the guitar interlude after the chorus. She looks him in the eye as she takes a breath in, preparing to sing the next verse, and for a split second before she looks away, he notices the same expression that he had noticed at the beginning of song. He's sure now, she's nervous. He frowns a little as he wonders why. He loves the song already, and he knows he'll be listening to it over and over once she releases it. He doesn't want to distract himself in contemplation, though, so he brings himself back to the moment, ready to hear her sing about the next part of their story.

Instead, though, what she sings makes him do a double take, mentally go over what he's hearing, and wonder whether he's heard correctly.

" _Got down on one knee_ ," she sings and she's visibly shaking now, finger almost missing the fret on her guitar. " _Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_ ," and she suddenly pauses, inhaling sharply, and he wonders if he's dreaming as she grasps his two hands in hers.

"T?" He's quiet, still not quite understanding exactly why she's stopped.

"Scott?" She sounds uncertain, then takes a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly before reopening them. "Scott, will you marry me?"

"I —" He chokes up when he notices the tears in her eyes, and suddenly, he's burying his face in her neck, where he's always felt most at home, and his tears are soaking her shirt as he mumbles over and over, "Yes, Tessa, I'll marry you, oh my god, yes, I love you," and she hugs him tightly back, their combined tears dripping onto her guitar, and he feels like he's floating.

He doesn't know how long they stay there, murmuring and crying with each other, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows this shouldn't come as much of a surprise as it does, but he's always known that he wants to spend his whole life with her, and he was pretty sure that she felt the same, but now he _knows_.

"T, did you really think I was going to say no?" He laughs a little, still holding on tightly to her.

She shakes her head, the movement causing teardrops to fall onto his face. "I didn't want to lose you again, Scott."

He's crying again as he whispers, "Never, T, you're never going to lose me again, _never_ ," and he can't believe he'd ever let her go, but it'll never happen again.

She kisses him gently, and she's done it so many times in their lives, but it feels different this time, because it's the promise of forever. He'll never worry again about whether she'll move on one day while he feels this way for his life, because she needs him just as much as he needs her. He knows that now.

He's spent the last two years wondering how he got so lucky to have Tessa back in his life after so many years apart, but it feels like it was meant to be. She's the one who devoted a song to telling him how he's the lucky one, and he feels it more now than ever. He wants to tell her the all-encompassing love that he feels, but he can't find the words to describe what's been his whole world for as long as he can remember. All he can do is hold her, knowing that she's feeling everything that he is. And knowing that will never change.

_And I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky_

_Oh my, my, my, my_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really thought "The Lucky One" was going to be a standalone, but even I wanted to know what Tessa and Scott would be up to after reuniting, so I'm glad I wrote this :)


End file.
